Rainbow
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Saniwa, toudan, dan beragam cerita di antara mereka. /"Kalau aku ada masalah ekonomi, aku tidak akan menjual pedang kesayanganku."/"Aruji-sama mau kemana?"/"AAAAAARUUUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIII!"/ Warns: male!saniwa
1. Rainbow (All)

Hai, halo! 8"D  
The name's Revantio Van Cario, you can call me Revan or Reva or whatever nicknames you'd like to. Salam kenal semuanya! Ini fanfik pertama di fandom TKRB dan isinya drable-drable delusional gaje (lol) Ini sebenernya idenya terinspirasi dari dojin TKRB yang waktu itu kebetulan lewat di tumblr hahahahaha  
Well, hope you enjoy this!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Touken Ranbu by Nitroplus/DMM**_

 _ **Rainbow by RVC**_

 _ **Warn: No Homo—only slight hints, maybe. Possibly**_ _ **OOCs. Typos. Humor garing dan cerita ngaco (yha).**_

 _ **Footnote: Male!Saniwa, biasa dipanggil sebagai 'saniwa' atau 'aruji' atau 'master.' An 18 y.o boy with messy black hair and yellowish-brown eyes. I'll leave the face to your imagination (wink)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shopping**_

"Hasebe, temenin belanja," si saniwa menarik salah satu coretbabucoret pedang kesayangannya, Heshikiri Hasebe. Sementara yang ditarik mau protes tapi ragu karena aktivitas ladangnya terganggu. Mana mungkin Hasebe protes pada tuannya, kan?

"Nih," pemuda yang akrab disapa ' _aruji'_ itu memberikan sebuah kertas kecil—yang ternyata berisi daftar (belanjaankah?) saat manik Hasebe melihat kertas tersebut.

 _Marshmellow_ _2 kardus [_ _1 kardus] (Tsurumaru—edit by hensum saniwa)_

 _Permen Kapas (Hotarumaru)_

 _Permen Apel (Aizen)_

 _Cake Strawberry (Kashuu)_

 _Shampo suns*lk (Tarou/Jirou)_

 _Burung bangau (Tsuru) [_ _GA ADA YANG JUAL!]_

 _Cake cokelat (Namazu)_

 _Kue mochi (Toushirous)_

 _Wine (Jirou) [_ _MAHAL OY]_

Itu baru seperempat list dan Hasebe menatap sang master, bingung.

"Aruji,"

"Ya?"

"Ini mau belanja apa mau jajan?"

"Entah ya, hayati juga nggak paham."

"…."

.

 _ **Waiting**_

"Seb, tunggu disini sebentar, dong." Manik Hasebe melirik sang _master_ di sebelahnya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah tersenyum lebar—atau nyengir, bahasa gaulnya, kepadanya. " Aku mau ke toko mochi sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, ya."

Hasebe mengangguk, terdiam di depan etalase toko kimono tradisional sementara melihat punggung sang saniwa menjauhinya perlahan. Maniknya tetap mengikuti pungung itu sampai hilang saat berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah jalan kecil, sebelum kedua manik itu menatap langit biru di atas sana. Iya, dia juga sadar kok banyak orang yang lewat memandangnya kaget—atau bahkan biasa saja. _Aruji_ pernah bilang kalau sebagian besar orang biasa melihatnya sebagai pedang, bukan manusia. Mungkin melihat sebuah pedang bersandar di etalase toko itu aneh, ya.

Hasebe tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berdiri, dan sejak kapan hujan mulai turun, tapi ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya saat ini dan _apakah ia akan kembali atau apakah ia ditinggalkan dan dibuang begitu saja_ —

Tangannya dikepal. Ia tidk boleh memiliki pikiran buruk pada tuannya sendiri.

.

 _ **Forget**_

"Aruji,"

Taroutachi mendatangi tuannya yang saat ini sedang leha-leha, duduk makan kue mochi ditemani teh hangat, menikmati hujan bersama para Toushirous di teras Citadel.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Aruji melihat Hasebe-san? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak siang tadi."

"…"

Si Aruji terdiam, sebelum pelan-pelan ia menaruh tehnya kembali ke atas meja diikuti tatapan heran para Toushirous. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu lalu mengambil sebuah payung di ruang tamu, dan memakai sendalnya, siap melangkah keluar.

"Eh, Aruji mau kemana?" Tanya Midare, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Mau jemput Hasebe."

 _?!_

 _._

 _ **Relief**_

Hasebe mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terbentur genangan air di tengah hujan dan melihat Tuannya, sang saniwa, yang berjalan gontai dengan hanya mengenakan Yukata tipis di tengah hujan. Ia membawa payung berwarna biru tua bermotif bunga sakura, dan Hasebe membelalakkan maniknya terkejut. Bagian kaki dan yukata bawahnya basah, seperti sedikit bagian di punggungnya.

Sang saniwa berhenti sejenak di depan Hasebe, mengatur napas sementara manik cokelat-kekuningan miliknya menatap lurus ke dalam manik milik salah satu Uchigatana favoritnya itu.

"Seharusnya tadi kau pulang duluan, Hasebe."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa."

Sang saniwa mengernyit bingung dan Hasebe tersenyum padanya.

"Aruji menyuruhku untuk menunggu, kan? Maka aku akan menunggu, selama mungkin, bahkan mungkin selama-lamanya, asalkan Aruji kembali pada akhirnya."

Kedua manik milik sang saniwa membelalak, selama beberapa detik, sebelum kedua manik itu menyipit dan menatap si Uchigatana curiga.

"Hasebe, kau nggak homo, kan?"

"…"

.

 _ **Shopping (2)**_

"Kenapa, Sayo?"

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Sayo Samonji menatapnya dengan muram (seperti biasanya) padanya. Ada apaan, nih? Biasanya kalau Tantou atau Wakizashi diajakin belanja pasti seneng. Contohnya Imanotsurugi yang langsung _hyper_ lari kesana-kemari dan lihat ini-itu. Bahkan Tsurumaru aja seneng, kok, diajak belanja.

"Kau mau menjualku?"

Hening.

"Apa kau punya masalah ekonomi sehingga membawaku kemari untuk menjualku?"

Saniwa itu terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sayo yang terkejut. Bungsu Samonji itu berpikir mungkin tuannya sedang mencari sebuah toko senjata terlebih dahulu atau mungkin tuannya itu memang meninggalkannya di tengah jalan begini dan membiarkannya diambil oleh orang.

Sayo Samonji sedikit menunduk, manik birunya menatap lurus ke tanah. Mungkin, mungkin, memang nasibnya tidak akan pernah berubah—selalu menjadi senjata yang dibuang oleh tuannya.

Tapi lalu ia merasakan tepukan di atas kepalanya, dan saat ia mendongak, ia melihat sang master yang menyodorkan kue dango yang ditusuk pada stik kayu. Kedua manik biru itu membelalak, sebelum ia mengambil kue dango itu.

"Kalau aku ada masalah ekonomi, aku tidak akan membelikan kue dango itu untukmu."

Eantah kenapa, senyuman Aruji yang sering disebut sebagai 'cengiran bodoh' oleh Izuminokami-san bisa membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Lagipula, kalau seandainya aku punya masalah ekonomi, aku tidak akan menjual satu pun pedang kesayanganku."

Pemuda yang akrab disapa 'Aruji' itu kembali menepuk puncak kepala Sayo, mengacak-acak sedikit surai biru itu.

"Yah—paling juga jual ginjal."

Sebuah tawa hambar dan Sayo menatap tuannya itu dengan wajah pucat.

.

 _ **Proud**_

"Kashuu sialan!"

Yamato meraung. Sapu di tangan kanan, kotoran kuda di tangan yang lain. Rambut dan yukata sama-sama berantakan dengan noda kotoran kuda. Entah kenapa dia berani memegang kotoran kuda—padahal biasanya ber-'ewh' ria bersama Honebami. Mungkin dia ketularan Namazuo, atau mungkin dia terlalu murka dengan Kashuu yang sudah membuatnya jatuh ke kolam lumpur penuh kotoran kuda.

Dari depan terdengar tawa girang dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu berlari sambil tertawa macam titan girang dari anime sebelah. Ya, sebuah sapu juga aada di tangan kanannya. Yukata merah-hitam bernoda kotoran tapi tidak separah Yamato.

Oh dan jangan lupakan Yamato yang berlari bak kesetanan dibelakangnya.

Langkahnya dipercepat. Napasnya makin memburu. Lemparan kotoran kuda mengenai punggung Kashuu dan yang bersangkutan menjerit histeris—berhubung yang bersangkutan jijik tingkat phobia sama yang namanya kotoran kuda. Ngomong-ngomong, Yamato tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Mengikuti gerakan dari _anime_ bola dengan _ost_ fenomenal (karena Aruji sering sekali menyanyikannya) yang sering ia tonton bareng dengan tuannya, ia melakukan _tackle_ pada kaki Kashuu.

Sudut jatuh di luar perkiraan. Kashuu menubruk tanah dan Yamato juga tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa posisinya bisa pas di atas Kashuu seperti ini. Dua tangannya mengapit kepala Kashuu dan dua lututnya mengapit pinggangnya. Posisi yang sangat ambigu sampai Tsurumaru hanya bisa cengo tanpa bisa berkata ' _wa! Odoroitaka?_ ' seperti yang biasa ia katakan.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAY_!"

Keheningan super ambigu dan _awkward_ itu dipecah oleh pekikan sang master, dan semua toudan menoleh ke arahnya.

"YAMATO SAMA KASHUU MAU ANU! ANAK-ANAK PAPA TERNYATA UDAH DEWASA!"

Dengan rusuh (dan lebay) sang master melanjutkan aktivitas sarkasmenya, menjabat tangan Ichigo di sampingnya dengan tampang sumingrah, lalu mulai menangis (buaya) di bahu Ichigo yang masih cengo—mungkin bingung karena punya saniwa edan begini.

"JANGAN LUPA PAKAI PELINDUNG YA NAK! PAPA NGGAK MAU KAMU HAMIL!"

Hijab—kain penutup kepala Yamanbagiri dikibas-kibas layaknya tisu, dan suasana menjadi hening. Setidaknya sampai Kashuu dan Yamato sepakat untuk berteriak seriosa.

"AAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

 _ **Panic**_

" _Tadaima_ ,"

"Ooh?"

Perhatiannya teralih dari kucing putih yang sedang ia elus-elus tubuhnya pada suara familiar Jiroutachi—kapten tim yang utama yang tadi pagi ia kirim untuk menjalani misi. Berbalik, pemuda itu tadinya hendak tersenyum lebar dan menagih hasil namun manik kuning kecoklatan miliknya justru membelalak. Di antara enam anggota kelompok utama, Shishiou adalah satu-satunya yang harus dibantu berdiri oleh Shokudaikiri, dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan pakaian yang robek sana-sini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Sang Saniwa menjerit panik dan para _toudan_ kaget sekaligus _sweatdrop_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Ah—?! Tunggu—"

Sang Saniwa menggendong Shishiou pergi menuju ruang perbaikan sambil berteriak dan Shokudaikiri _shock_. Shishiou sendiri? Pasang wajah pucat dan diam saja digendong oleh si _master_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Aruji- _sama_ —"

"Dia masih berteriak—"

Sang Saniwa memperbaiki Shishiou sambil berteriak dan para toudan bingung harus kaget atau salut karena tuannya itu kuat berteriak selama beberapa jam sambil memperbaiki Shishiou seperti itu.

.

 _ **Fine**_

Perbaikan Shishiou selesai dan yang bersangkutan sudah rapih lagi—bahkan Shishiou sendiri merasa sangat ganteng karena saat ia berdiri menatap bayangannya di cermin ruang perbaikan itu, ia terlihat sangat rapih.

"UDAH NGGAK APA-APA, KAN?"

Oh iya, Aruji-sama.

"LUKANYA MASIH ADA NGGAK—"

"Aruji-sama—"

Tuannya itu mencengkram kedua lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri sebelum ia memutar-mutar Shishiou sambil maniknya mencari-cari luka kecil atau mungkin bajunya yang masih robek sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong, diputar-putar begitu, lama-lama Shishiou jadi pusing juga.

"Ahahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa Aruji-sama, aku baik-baik saja, kok!"

Manik emas milik Shishiou bertemu dengan manik cokelat milik si saniwa untuk sesaat, sebelum si saniwa menghela napas lega dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kedua tangan si pedang. Manik emasnya membelalak sedikit kala ia melihat tuannya itu tersenyum—tulus, bukan senyum iseng yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Syukurlah.."

 _BRUK_

 _?!_

"ARUJI-SAMAAAAAAAA—!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN(?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hae guys makasih banyak udah mau baca sampe sini! :")  
Jadi sebenernya saya nggak tau ini mau FIN disini atau nggak, soalnya nanti kalau saya ada ide lagi untuk drabble male!Saniwa and his toudans ini, berarti akan ada chapter baru. Kalau lagi stuck dan ga ada ide lagi, berarti FIN sampe sini. Yaah doain aja saya baanyak ide yaa :""

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau mampir! Feedback berupa review/fav/follow sangat berarti untuk Author, maka tinggalkanlah jejak anda~!  
Sampai jumpa di (mungkin) chapter depan! \o/


	2. The Dream (Kashuu Kiyomitsu: 1)

Mimpi-mimpi Kashuu Kiyomitsu terlihat seperti ini; dirgantara berwarna abu terhampar tanpa batas, rintik-rintik air membasahi tanah, aroma petrikor, suara gemerisik sungai, dan dirinya sendiri yang tergeletak di bebatuan tepi sungai. Lalu ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh. Ekspresi kecewa samar yang sulit ia tangkap—wajah pria itu tidak jelas—dan titik-titik hujan merembes dalam pada yukata usang berwarna merah kusam (darah? ) yang ia kenakan.

Dan bersamaan dengan hujan yang ditarik pergi bersama angin, duka langit berganti biru bersisian dengan surya, pria itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Kashuu seorang sendiri.

Mimpi itu berlanjut—hari berganti membawa angin bersama hujan dan dedaunan, kristal-kristal air menuruni langit, rintik air berganti salju, dedaunan cokelat menari dengan nyanyian angin, aroma lembut sakura bermekaran berubah menjadi suara bising nyanyian serangga dan kembali hening bersama salju, terus, terus, _terus_ —

Kashuu yakin ia telah kehilangan arah.

Pria itu—bukan, bukan tuannya yang tersayang—membuangnya karena ia cacat. (Sungguh? Bukan tuanmu yang sangat kau sayangi sepenuh hati itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sangat yakin?) Begitu saja. Tanpa arti. Setelah sekian lama penantian di ujung sudut gelap, ruangan beraroma debu dan pengap, beginilah akhirnya.

Oh ya, siapa yang bilang ia tidak lelah?

Bahkan seorang entitas seperti ia pun bisa merasakan lelah dan kebas. Kashuu Kiyomitsu berhenti menghitung ketika ia akhirnya menyerah pada alam, dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Lalu mimpi itu terulang kembali saat ia membuka mata. Dirgantara yang menangis dan pria dengan wajah samar. Musim bkembali erganti. Lelah, lelah, tutup mata sejenak, terbangun dan langit masih kelam, rintik hujan bernyanyi dengan angin, bebatuan sungai kasar, dedaunan oranye gugur, kebas, _kebas_ , tutup mata sejenak—

"Kashuu? Sudah bangun?"

—bukan dirgantara abu. Bukan rintik hujan. Bukan gemerisik aliran sungai. Langitnya sebiru permata tahta, arakan awan mengiringi angin, nyaring lonceng musim panas halus.

Dan sebuah senyuman tepat di atas wajahnya.

(Siapa?)

"Oh, jangan bergerak dulu. Setidaknya tanganmu."

Bukan bebatuan kasar (seperti yang ia harapkan karena memang selalu begitu adanya), melainkan permukaan halus tatami. Bantal yang terasa ganjil sekaligus hangat di bawah kepalanya. Tangan berbalut yukata yang melingkari bahunya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut. Manik rubi milik Kashuu melirik ke arah tangannya, dimana terdapat satu tangan lain yang memoles cat merah di atas kuku-kukunya dengan telaten.

Ini mimpi yang terlalu indah, Kashuu pikir. Terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata, dan Kashuu tidak mengerti kenapa dan sejak kapan ia bisa sampai disini.

"Aruji—sama?"

Ada gumaman halus yang menjawabnya pertanyaan halus yang masih kental dengan nada mengantuk itu, dua manik cokelat keemasan milik si pemuda melirik sejenak.

Kashuu—masih dengan manik rubi yang mengantuk, angin musim panas bena-benar membuainya dan mencegahnya bangun, tampaknya—membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, 'kau tidak akan membuangku, kan? Aku masih cantik, kan?' namun ia mengurungkannya. Dalam beberapa detik ia mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Rambutmu terlalu panjang, Aruji-sama. Boleh aku memotongnya untukmu?"

Kekehan terlepas dari mulut si pemuda. Helaian hitamnya yang terjatuh turun hampir mengurangi jarak pandangannya dengan menutupi kedua manik emas kecoklatan miliknya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kashuu."

Kashuu bergumam senang, satu helaan napas panjang ia lepaskan, dan ia menolak menutup mata kembali seberat apapun kelopak matanya saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan belaian lembut angin dan lonceng musim panas yang seolah membujuknya untuk tidur kembali.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu tidak siap melepaskan mimpi ini dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N Hai halo readers ada yang inget saya kah? (...)  
Maaf ya updatenya lama berhubung saya (Sok) sibuk hehehehehehe

ANYWAYS

Denger-denger Kashuu dibuang gitu kan ya sama Okita gara-gara patah jadi muncullah ini /apa  
Male Saniwa ini mulai dari sini akan fokus ke personal aja gitu, masing-masing toudan, gimana caranya dia bikin social link (dikira persona) sama mereka. Kritik, review dan saran sangat diapresiasi. Terima kasih!


	3. Kousetsu Samonji (1)

_**With Kousetsu**_

"Namaku Kousetsu Samonji. Apakah ada hari dimana peperangan akan berakhir?"

Pemuda yang akrab disapa _Aruji_ -sama itu menatap sosok _tsukumogami_ pedang yang baru ia dapat itu. Manik cokelat keemasan miliknya menyipit, lalu, disusul gumaman tidak jelas saat ia meneliti _tsukumogami_ pedang yang mengaku bernama 'Kousetsu Samonji' itu lebih lama. Rambut putih kebiruan itu lho—panjang banget, _men_. Perawatannya mahal, dong? _Budget_ buat shampo juga nambah, dong? Habis kan udah ada Oodabros dan Izuminokami yang jelas-jelas butuh _budget_ ekstra buat shampo. Nah ini? Kira-kira shampo yang cocok nanti suns*lk, cle*r, apa D*ve ya—

Sementara si _Aruji_ tampak mengernyit dan tampak semakin jauh terjatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kousetsu masih di posisinya, tidak bergerak; bisa jadi ia menunggu, bisa jadi juga ia bingung karena tingkah tuan barunya yang satu ini.

"Dunia tanpa perang, ya..." Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, sang _saniwa_ akhirnya bersua, membuat dirinya mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan manik birunya dengan kilatan cokelat keemasan milik sang _saniwa_ , "ada kok, nanti, kalau Aang udah jadi presiden, kayaknya."

(...)

.

" _Tadaima_!"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat berantakan itu memasuki _Citadel_ , bergumam riang gembira.

"Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh kesedihan..." Derap langkahnya yang hampir terlalu cepat karena rasa senang ( _excited_ , tepatnya, nggak sabar nyoba trik jahil baru ke Ookurikara) itu terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara _tsukumogami_ terbarunya dari teras depan. Ia menoleh, lalu, mendapati _tsukumogami_ yang sedang duduk di teras dengan khidmat, merenung dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang diam-diam membuatnya ikut baper.

Tuh kan—ternyata dunia ini memang dipenuhi kesedihan, buktinya dia langsung galau alias baper.

.

"Aku... benci bertarung."

 _Tachi_ itu berkata, suatu hari, di teras _Citadel_ yang sepi, pertengahan musim panas dimana jangkrik dan kumbang sibuk bernyanyi. Gumaman terdengar dari pemuda di sebelahnya, sang _saniwa_ , dan samar-samar terdengar 'wah sayang' dan 'padahal kau kuat.' Itu semua terdengar seperti angin lalu karena sang _saniwa_ hanya diam setelah itu, menikmati kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di depan mereka sambil mengunyah daging semangka di mulutnya. Ditaruhnya kulit semangka di tangannya itu ke atas piring, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan langit bertemu tembaga, lagi, bertahan beberapa lama sebelum sebuah senyuman (atau cengiran, sama saja) mampir di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bosan disini terus? Semuanya sedang misi, disini hanya ada kau dan aku—" jeda, entah kenapa dia merinding sejenak, "—bukan bermaksud ambigu begitu juga sih, tapi ya intinya begitu. Makanya, Kousetsu, daripada bengong nungguin jangkrik beranak, mending kau temani aku belanja. Sekarang. Yuk."

Kousetsu terdiam sejenak, "Ya... Jika tidak perlu bertarung..."

Gemas karena (menurutnya) gerak sang _Tachi_ itu lambat, pemuda itu menarik tangannya tidak sabar dengan dalih kepanasan dan 'ngidam es dungdung' serta 'bikin orang ngidam nunggu itu dosa,' ia menarik sang _tsukumogami_ berdiri dan berjalan di belakangnya. Sementara ia memandu di depan sambil menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih tinggi.

Kousetsu baru tahu kalau tangan manusia ternyata bisa terasa sangat hangat.

.

"Lagi lihat apa sih?"

Kepala dengan helaian hitam itu mendadak muncul di sampingnya, membuat si _tsukumogami_ berjengit karena kaget, lalu segera menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi bingung si _saniwa_. Pemuda itu jelas bingung; sejak tadi ia mencari si _tachi_ dan menemukannya sedang menatap toko bunga begini. Ada apa nih? Jangan bilang Kousetsu mau alih profesi jadi mas-mas perangkai bunga untuk sunatan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Aruji-sama."

Jawab si _Tachi_ , ringan dan datar, sebelum ia bergerak untuk mengambil kantung belanjaan yang dibawa oleh si _saniwa_ dan melenggang pergi. Sementara si _saniwa_ masih menatap toko bunga di depannya dengan pandangan serius; dagu diapit dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol, tampak berpikir. Jadi apakah Kousetsu beneran mau alih profesi? Atau dia cuma pingin bunga untuk hiasan rambut? Eh apa untuk teh ya? Ah mungkin dia pingin bikin mahkota bunga biar lebih unyu?

(...)

Oh, lihat. Ada es dungdung.

.

Kousetsu Samonji membelalakkan kedua matanya saat si _Aruji_ menunjukkan beberapa kantung kecil dengan label yang berbeda-beda. _Chamomile_? _Rosella_? Krisan? Semua nama-nama itu terlihat asing di matanya.

"Ini biji bunga, Kousetsu." Seolah membaca pikiran si _Tachi_ , pemuda itu lalu menjelaskan. "Kalau beli bunganya doang mahal, nanti Hakata protes soalnya kobannya dipake buat beli bunga doang. Lagian kan kalau bunga doang gampang layu." Lanjutnya, disusul dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan kedua manik birunya menatap si pemillik dengan tidak percaya—walau wajahnya masih terlihat luar biasa kalem.

"Aku nggak pinter ngurus tanaman, apalagi menanam." Aku si _saniwa_ , pikirannya lalu memutar kembali saat dimana ia memiliki tanaman berupa kaktus dan lalu kaktus itu mati karena kebanyakan air. Benar, jadinya busuk—lembek-lembek _ewh_ gimana gitu. Tapi tidak, tidak. Sumpah itu masa kelam dan memalukan. "Tapi kalau Kousetsu, aku yakin pasti bisa."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan kantung-kantung kecil di tangannya pada si _tachi_ , dan yang menerima menatap kantung-kantung kecil di tangannya itu untuk sejenak. Rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba muncul. Kira-kira, bunga seperti apa yang akan muncul dari benih-benih ini? Apakah indah? Apakah wangi? Apakah memiliki manfaat sebagai obat?

"Lagian ya," Si _Aruji_ -sama masih melanjutkan, "aku mau coba bikin _video klip_ lihat kebunku gitu sama para _tantou_. Kan lucu, _tantou-tantou_ bernyanyi." Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, pandangannya berubah semi-serius, seolah ia akan benar-benar melakukan leluconnya yang satu itu. "Atau _video klip_ india juga boleh deh, yang main Jirou sama Tarou, judulnya _Kuch-Kuch Oodabros_."

Si _aruji_ kembali manggut-manggut, sendirian, karena Kousetsu sudah pergi meninggalkannya duluan.

.

" _MAYDAY MAYDAY_ KOUSETSU SEMBUNYIKAN AKU"

Kousetsu menghentikan langkah kakinya di lorong Citadel, terkejut melihat sang saniwa yang berlari menuju ke arahnya lalu berjongkok di belakangnya. Tachi itu bisa merasakan tarikan pada jubahnya—lalu melihat bahwa sang saniwa telah menggunakan jubahnya untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri entah dari apa. Seolah anak kecil yang sedang main petak umpet.

Tidak lama kemudian Ookurikara muncul dari tikungan lorong, wajahnya terlihat luar biasa murka dan sebagian besar rambutnya berdiri mencuat seperti durian—atau medusa. Pedang di tangannya sementara ia berjalan cepat menuju Kousetsu yang melirik si Aruji di belakangnya.

Kousetsu Samonji tidak mau bermasalah dengan siapapun—maka ia menyingkir dari posisinya dan membuat pedang naga itu melihat si Aruji yang sudah melotot _horror_ , disusul pekikan pilu dan 'KOUSETSU KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI PAPA' dan 'AAH YA MAAP DEH MAAP NGGAK MAIN GETSBI LAGI DEH BENERAN'

Dan Kousetsu tidak bisa jika tidak merasa tenang dan senang saat melihat kondisi Citadel yang seperti ini.

Lalu si Aruji terdiam, tangannya masih menahan _katana_ di tangan Ookuri agar tidak mengenai kepalanya kendati manik jelaganya membelalak saat ia menatap Kousetsu.

"ANAK-ANAAAAAK KOUSETSU SUDAH BISA SENYUUUUMMMM"

Seolah mendapat obat kuat, si Aruji langsung menangkis tangan Ookuri, bangkit, lalu berlari menjauh. Dari jauh terdengar "ICHIGO AMBILIN KAMERA KOUSETSU SENYUM _MASA_ '! INI LANGKA BANGET HARUS DIABADIKAN"

Dan Kousetsu pun melenggang pergi dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

.

"Kau tahu? Semua bunga ini bisa dijadikan teh."

Kousetsu menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kebun penuh bunga-bunga _chamomile_ dan krisan, menatap si Aruji yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya, cengirannya tetap tampak dibalik bayangan topi jerami yang ia gunakan.

"Begitukah?" Ini pengetahuan baru untuknya. Para pendeta dulu sering membuat teh dan Kousetsu sering memperhatikan, tapi kalau asal teh-teh tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Iya. Terutama yang Rosella ini," Ia menunjuk sebuah kuncup merah di satu tanaman, "Rasanya asem banget tapi sehat. Lumayan buat _fortune cookies_ dan ngejailin Ichigo." Katanya lagi, seraya tangannya memetik beberapa, cengirannya semakin melebar.

"Oh iya," Manik hitam milik sang saniwa bertemu biru sekali lagi, tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk menyangkutkan beberapa helaian biru milik si _katana_ ke balik telinganya, lalu cengirannya melembut selama beberapa saat. "Aku selalu tahu kalau kamu bisa membuat kebun kita jadi lebih cantik, Kousetsu. Terima kasih banyak."

Entah kenapa, bagi Kousetsu, kekehan Aruji saat itu tidak terdengar menyebalkan atau pun gila seperti biasanya.

.

"Kousetsu."

Baru pertama kali _Tachi_ itu melihat ekspresi tuannya menjadi sangat serius seperti itu. Ada bayang-bayang kekalutan di balik manik pemuda itu yang membuat Kousetsu menjadi waspada.

"Ya, Aruji-sama?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, "Maafkan aku, Kousetsu, aku tahu kau benci bertarung dan kau terlihat saat senang dan damai saat menjaga bunga-bunga di kebun, tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong, bergabunglah dengan tim Ichigo untuk beberapa misi,"

Si _Aruji_ membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan Kousetsu, entah kenapa, tidak merasakan kebencian yang amat sangat, seperti saat ia membenci para _daimyo_ terdahulu saat menggunakannya untuk berperang.

"Anda ingin saya melakukan apa, Aruji-sama?"

Ia benci bertarung, ia akui itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang yang selalu berusaha memberinya rasa aman dan damai sepanjang waktu, bukan?


	4. Hanamaru! (All)

[Timeline Touken Ranbu Hanamaru]

.

.

Izuminokami Kanesada masih bingung memproses bagaimana poin A bisa mendadak pindah ke poin Z dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam.

Pasalnya, hari itu, Aruji-sama (yang akhir-akhir ini justru malas keluar dari kamarnya, entah kenapa, padahal biasanya ia ikut perang lumpur dengan Namazuo atau sekedar iseng menyisir Nue dan mengepang— _konde_ rambut Kogitsunemaru _just for the hell of it_ ) yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya melihat Citadelnya berantakan. Citadel berantakan dengan tiga tombak yang berkeringat merasa bersalah, jemuran baju berantakan, Kasen yang basah kuyup, dan para Toushirou yang terkikik girang bermain dengan anak-anak macan di halaman.

Aruji bukanlah saniwa yang normal, Izuminokami dan Kashuu paham betul itu. Bukan sekedar pemuda biasa yang hobi pakai _getsbi_ dan bertingkah seperti anak TK.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku."

Karena tidak ada Aruji yang menyimpulkan kerusakan Citadel sebagai 'anak-anak'nya yamg tidak mengajaknya 'bermain' as in mengacak-acak Citadel. Trio tombak pun bingung atas kesimpulan tuan mereka tersebut.

Lalu, tentu saja, ia mencetuskan ide jenius untuk berseluncur menuruni bukit menuju kolam Citadel dengan skateboard sebagai balasan karena mereka meninggalkannya.

"Aruji-sama, anda hanya ingin bersenang-senang karena jenuh pekerjaan anda tidak beres-beres 'kan?" Tanya Kashuu, hampir _sassy_ namun tetap sopan datar.

"Kamu tau aja deh, Kashuu. _Yoyoi_." Jawab si Aruji, memakai kacamata hitam yang diberikan oleh Shokudaikiri, membiarkan Midare memakaikan kalung bunga di lehernya, Hirano menghias wajahnya dengan krayon, dan segala macam hal lain yang para Toushirou lakukan sebagai 'mantra keberuntungan.' Efeknya bagaimana, Izuminokami tidak tahu, yang ia tahu adalah ia ingin menonjok cengiran di wajah si Aruji.

Setelah Izumi pikir-pikir lagi, itu tidak perlu, karena beberapa saat lagi wajahnya pasti hancur terbentur bebatuan kolam Citadel.

"Doakan aku beruntung, anak-anak!" Katanya, diiringi sorakan ceria Toushirous.

"Lihat saja Aruji, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" Shishiou di sampingnya dengan jaket emas beludru hitam, kacamata hitam, topi hitam dan kalung emas—apa sih, pakaian _Rapper_ , Izumi mengingat—nyengir.

"Hei, kalian semua bisa tenang disana, karena aku yang pasti menang!" Pada titik ini, Izuminokami sudah tidak mau tahu kenapa Tsurumaru Kuninaga bersedia menggunakan gaun pengantin sambil berjongkok manly di atas _skateboard_ hitam.

Ia mendekati si pemuda yang akrab disapa Aruji itu, karena Izuminokami merasa dirinya adalah orang paling normal di Honmaru ini dan semua orang sudah gila karena penyakit gila Aruji menular ke semua orang. Izumi menatap si Aruji (yang ia hormati sepenuh hati namun ia sendiri mempertanyakan alasannya sering kali) dengan manik biru keras,

"Aruji, _tidak_."

Karena jika Aruji berhenti maka semuanya pasti akan berhenti, pula.

"Aruji, _iya_!"

Jawab si Aruji, girang tertawa mendorong _skate-board_ nya menuruni bukit dengan jeritan, membawa dirinya yang berpakaian Miko untuk wanita meluncur menuruni bukit dengan bodoh.

Diikuti Shishiou dan Tsurumaru, jeritan dan sorakan girang.

(Izuminokami menekan kapas beralkohol ke jidat si tuan yang berdarah; 'aruji, kenapa anda belum mati?' Tanyanya, datar. Tuannya itu mangap tidak percaya, ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan, 'Ya ampun, Izumi! Teganya kau pada—AAAAAAHH pelan-pelan dong!'

Izuminokami Kanesada bertanya-tanya kenapa orang ini bisa jadi Saniwa)

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

GUYS. Ternyata saniwanya udah canon coowoookkk aahhh tidaaakk. Anakku ini kena saing lmao. Saniwa Katsugeki sangat ganteng dan bishonen dan straightforward saya demen :"3

Semoga dengan adanya Saniwa baru itu, kalian masih tetap mau membaca fanfik ini ya hehehehehe. Makasih loh yang masih bertahan disini!


End file.
